Fun and Games
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry and Draco get caught up in a game of spin the bottle.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1049

Title: Fun and Games

* * *

Quidditch League:

Team: Pride of Portee

Position: Seeker

Theme: A character has been placed in a different House to canon

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

AU month: Neville Longbottom is the BWL

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 3: Magical Law and Government: Task 7 - Write about playing a game

* * *

"Harry, it's your turn," Hermione said, looking up from the bottle with curious eyes. The Hufflepuff had gotten the attention of many of the other students, Hermione wasn't above admitting she was one of them.

The initially knew him as the orphan whose parents had been killed by Voldemort.

"Rumour has it he could have been the chosen one," Ron whispered to Dean Thomas. Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived, was a kind, curious boy. A lot of rumours said that Death Eaters had also targeted his parents.

There was a large group of students from all houses playing spin the bottle. Most of the girls had their attention focused either on Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom.

Neville Longbottom was in Gryffindor, following in his parents' noble tradition. Harry, he had taken a slightly different route. He wasn't a coward, and he just valued friendship and kindness more than bravery.

He spun the bottle, his eyes seeking out the target he was hoping he would land on—Draco Malfoy. Draco was an attractive blond Slytherin boy his year, and he was arrogant and snobbish. The first day he had held out his hand for Harry to take, and Harry had grabbed it tightly to shake. Ever since that day, he had been by Draco's side without fail. He was, without a doubt like Draco's shadow.

Harry blushed pink as the bottle landed facing none other than his crush and best friend. He wasn't sure if Draco would accept it; no matter how much appearance mattered to him, would he be able to kiss a boy?

"Come on then, scar-head," Draco muttered when he didn't move. Then Draco rolled his eyes, leaned over the bottle to give Harry a quick peck. The girls around them giggled and swooned watching the boys kiss.

As soon as the kiss ended, Harry felt like his face was on fire, he didn't believe his friend had just kissed him in front of all those girls.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, not bothering to wait until they left the gaping audience.

"Oh come on, Hufflebutt, relax, it's part of the game," Draco responded. His smirk was firm on his face. Harry tried to smile reassuringly at Draco, but it felt forced. Was it really just a game? Harry had felt a spark between him and the Slytherin, but it was always hard to tell Draco's emotions.

He didn't put this thought out of his mind as they continued the game of spin the bottle. He had only ended up at this party because of Draco's instance that they would have a good time. Harry wondered if Draco didn't have feelings for Hermione Granger, the smart Gryffindor with her bushy brown hair.

Neville Longbottom had arranged the party because he believed that they should try to unite the houses and work on forgetting prejudices. He wanted everyone to be friends with everyone, and Harry had been a great supporter of this idea.

After Harry was sick of spin the bottle, he got convinced into playing twister with a couple of other people. His opponents included Draco, Ron, Neville and Lavender. Neville insisted that he wasn't to be the one to spin the dial for them, and stayed out of it.

First to be eliminated was Ron himself, which left Lavender and Draco as his opponents. He knew Draco was very competitive, and he something came over him that made him want to beat Draco, to show him there was more to him than meets the eye.

Things worked out in the Hufflepuff's favour, as much fun as going up against Draco during their Quiddich battles was, this was one on one, and he finally had his chance to make an impression on his friend. Harry had been hoping for Draco to recognize his potential.

"Left-foot red," Neville said to Harry. Harry managed to adjust his body, and he was half over Draco when he felt a thrill rush through his body.

"Right-hand red," Neville said to Draco, and Draco's hand brushed against Harry's leg before he managed to touch the red circle.

As soon as Draco fell, Harry helped him up with a wide grin. "Sorry I beat you," he said cheekily.

"Yeah, so am I," Draco said, he replied. Harry couldn't tell how Draco felt.

"Oh, come on," Harry said. "It's just a game," he added, echoing his friends earlier words.

"Indeed," Draco said, his pale grey eyes glinting with an untamed emotion.

Draco walked towards the snack table quietly, not looking back. Harry followed him.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Harry asked, reluctantly.

"No," Draco replied. The emotion snuck through his usual toneless voice.

"I'm sorry," Harry said suddenly.

"No, you're not sorry," Draco said, looking straight at Harry. This look shot an emotion through Harry that he had never felt before.

"You haven't gotten like this with our Quidditch games before," Harry said, he was wondering why there was the sudden change in the Slytherin.

"I don't know what you mean," Draco replied, his eyes now avoiding Harry.

"Look at me," Harry said suddenly.

When their eyes met again, Harry saw something else in those grey eyes that he had never seen before. They heard the laughter from the girls' still busy playing spin the bottle in the background.

"I thought you knew me better than anyone," Draco muttered, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"It wasn't just a game," Harry said, eyes widening in recognition.

"No, they say it's all fun and games," he started, then stopped suddenly.

"Until it isn't," Harry replied. His eyes scanned the room, and seeing that nobody was paying much attention to the two of them, he walked in closer.

He moved until his lips were inches from Draco's, and unlike Draco, he didn't move forward quickly and retreat. He held the other's gaze and slowly moved in until he could cup Draco's face with his hand. He then whispered: "It's more than just a game to me."

Then they kissed. The two were oblivious to the rest of the party. They were focused only on themselves. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the couple that everyone had seen coming since the first year, and they finally took the next step. All because of a game.


End file.
